Bella
by AzureLokio
Summary: Many things happen in clubs. I couldn't think of a title so i just named it after one of the charcters, for now.


Malic stops on the corner of the busy city street, staring with an ironically raised eyebrow at the Limia club. He decides to do in out of the rain and who would be in a club so named.

Bella looked around the filled club, dimly listening to Brook's happy chatter. She smiled at that; you couldn't find two people as different and yet they were friends. Bella didn't even think that they understood each other; but then maybe that was why they were friends.

Brook had white- blond wildly curly short hair, big snapping intense turquoise eyes, fair skin despite Los Angles weather and a small mouth that was always smiling. She seemed to be in a constant daydream and her eyes looked incredibly vacant; it made Bella shiver. She sometimes wondered if it was her fault…

Bella had short silky dark brown hair that fell to her chin in the front and to her shoulders in the back, while Brooks hair fell to her shoulders all round. She'd been told that she had Italy's eyes and hair, with England's skin and lips. Her eyes were black, like coffee without the milk, that glazed amber-brown in the light. Her small lips, the rosebud lips England were famed for, were tinted a dark pink.

They looked opposite representations of female beauty; they looked innocent, angelic and easily led. They were not. They were vampire hunters. Appearance's can be deceiving and all that…

"And…Oh, look!" Brook was gesturing towards the bar; there were many people at the bar, but to Brook and Bella only one stood out. He had his back to them, talking to the bartender but the little movements he made told Bella and Brook all they needed to know. Vampire.

"Time to hunt?" brook turned to Bella, her eyes sparking.

"Sometimes I think you say that with just a bit too much enjoyment."

"Ah, come on! You can't tell me you don't enjoy it!"

"Well, there is a rush…"Bella stared idily at the vampire.

"You get off on it!" Brook laughed, shoving her shoulder gently. Bella shoved her back harder, laughing, "You more than me." Then she got up holding Brooks wrist.

"Come on then." As they got closer to him, Bella's stomach did a few wild circuits of the club then kindly decided to return to her. _Yeah there defiantly was a rush to this kind of thing._

Malic felt them approaching, their emotions rushing around them; they were all excitement. Nerves, energy and…something else, anticipation? One of the girls poked him in the back. He turned round, leaning against the bar.

"Hi! You must be new here. We'd know since we work here," _Duh_" and if you don't mind me saying, you look like you're more used to the VIP sections. So why don't you follow us?" Malic smiled ironically, the club was well organised and he was indeed used to the VIP sections so…

He glanced at the nametags on their dresses. Bella was the darker of the two with eyes that smouldered slightly and reminded him of the Continent. She was the one that ozzed danger, attitude and mystery, with a sexy overtone. Not that she really needed the overtone.

Brook was light and bight, with wide-open eyes and had an innocent sense to her. She seemed like a totally open book, sweet and girly, with her spring white curls emphasising it all wonderfully. However, he could sense the guards they'd developed from working in places like this, were firmly in place.

"Sure."

Malic pushed away from the bar as the girls both turned, "Please, follow us then!" Brook cheerfully directed and Malic saw Bella roll her eyes. Malic laughed to himself; they clashed against each other at every move. How they ever got along…

Brook walked freely, smiling and saying hello to follow workers. Bella hung back slightly from her, after initially talking to him; she now seemed bored and detached.

He followed them as they made their way across the dance floors to some stairs at the back, where they had to wait for him. Halfway across the floor he'd become accosted by several girls without dance partners.

After a few minutes of trying to get them to leave him alone, Malic glanced up at Brook and Bella. They looked pissed. Malic caught Bella's eye and she started to make her way over.

"Excuse, me but this man is…" Bella cut off by one of the girls.

" Gorgeous!" Bella gave the girl disdainful look.

"Yeah well, this gorgeous man," there were murmurs of agreement, "is trying to get to the VIP section so …Get out of the way, please!"

_These damn idiots! _After Bella'd mentioned the VIP section, the girls had renewed their attempts to get a hold on …the guy. They had forgotten to ask his name.

"What's your name? Sorry Brook forgot to ask, I swear she's the original air-head." Bella shouted over the commotion, while Malic tried to keep his clothes attached.

My name's Malic…Do you think you could do your job?" He cocked an eyebrow at her as some girl launched herself at him.

"I'm not a bouncer!" Bella put her hands on her hips.

"I am." Bella whirled round," Dave, thank you!"

"Alright move it ladies, or I'll have to remove from this club. Now!" There was a lot of mumbling and shuffling as the crowd dispersed.


End file.
